The Final Battle
by CarsonJenkins
Summary: An idea that came to me one rainy day. What if Harry really had died in the final battle? What would everyone's reactions be? What would become of Hogwarts and the students and staff? What would happen to Ron and Hermione? If you would like me to continue, send me a private message. Otherwise, this will remain a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story I wrote when I was bored. I was watching videos on Youtube and while doing this I thought about what everyone's reactions would be if Harry really had died in Deathly Hollows. That's when I decided to write my thoughts on it for fun. I do not own any of the characters. All characters and plots are property of book author and creator J.K. Rowling.**

_Chapter One - The Boy Who Lived Is Dead_

A flurry of Hogwarts students and staff emerged from the broken remains of what was once the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Neville stepped out over the rubble, followed by Ginny, Ron, George, Molly, Hermione, and Arthur. Neville noticed that Hagrid was carrying what looked like a student. That made him really nervous but he decided not to show it. Ginny noticed this too and her heart began beating rapidly.

''Who's that? That Hagrid's carrying? Neville, who is it?'' Ginny asked, not knowing if Neville would respond. Neville remained silent, as he had now realized who it was. He shook that thought out of his head, hoping it wasn't true. His fears were confirmed when the dark lord known as Voldemort yelled out.

''Harry Potter is dead!'' He shouted in delight.

''No! NO!'' Ginny felt her heart drop as if it were made out of solid rock. She began to run forward, but Arthur put his arm out, stopping his daughter. Voldemort glared at her pathetic attempt.

''Foolish girl! Harry Potter is _dead._'' Voldemort smiled and turned to his group of supporting death eaters, repeating the last sentence to them. The group of cloaked witches and wizards laughed in triumph. Ron and Hermione looked to Harry's lifeless body hanging limply in Hagrid's arms. They could feel tears threatening to fall but they stayed strong. Molly felt the same pain as her daughter felt. Harry had been like another son to her. She had done everything in her power to protect him and care for him because she wanted to be the mother he'd never gotten to meet. She felt like she'd lost a second son next to having just lost Fred. George had always looked at Harry as another little brother. George stared at Harry's body for a moment before letting a silent tear slide down his face. At least Harry and Fred would be together in death. Arthur, on the other hand, didn't know what to think. He remembered meeting Harry for the first time as if it were just yesterday instead of five years ago.

The whole school was in shock. Luna looked at her friend sadly. She wished that he could've survived long enough to win the battle. Now that Harry was gone, who knew what would happen to their school and themselves. She noticed Lucius Malfoy motioning for his son to come join him and the rest of the death eaters. Draco stood in front of Luna, a saddened expression on his face. Reluctantly, he stepped out and made his way to his father on the other side of the courtyard. Luna noticed Voldemort whisper something into Draco's ear. Draco looked rather resistant but obeyed.

He turned back towards the direction in which he came and headed, to Luna's horror, towards Ron and Hermione. Ron tried shoving Hermione behind him to protect her but failed, as Draco grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him away from the brunette. Hermione tried backing away from the Slytherin boy but wasn't quick enough. The couple was then thrust before the dark lord. Ginny tried to yank away from her father to help her brother but Arthur wasn't about to lose his only daughter. The school watched as Voldemort approached Harry's best friends. Ron again shoved Hermione behind him. Voldemort chuckled.

''How cute. Weasley's trying to protect his filthy mudblood girlfriend. Isn't that just dear?'' He said in a mock baby voice. Ron gave the dark wizard a look that could kill.

''You're one to talk. You're the one whose lying, telling this lot that you're a pureblood. Your mother was the only magical person in your family. Your father was a muggle!'' Ron snapped. Voldemort was furious at this. He slapped Ron across the face with his wand. The ginger haired boy stumbled back in suprise, landing in a heap with Hermione. Voldemort headed for Hermione but Ron was ready. He yanked his wand from his pocket and yelled a stunning spell at the dark lord. Voldemort stumbled but wasn't fazed by the spell. He glared and in a matter of seconds had Ron by the front collar of his shirt. Ron struggled but could not break free.

''You want to be rude, do you? Well then, you'll have to pay the price.'' Voldemort waved his wand and a deep gash appeared at the top of Ron's arm, emitting fresh blood to flow down. Ron winced but showed no mercy. Voldemort turned to the group of death eaters, along with Draco.

''Take care of Potter's friends. I'll finish up here.'' Lucius grabbed Ron by the sleeve of his shirt while Draco grabbed Hermione by the shoulder. The two friends heard yells and screams from the students and staff as they were pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

''Take care of Potter's friends. I'll finish up here.'' Lucius grabbed Ron by the sleeve of his shirt while Draco grabbed Hermione by the shoulder. The two friends heard yells and screams from the students and staff as they were pulled away.

Chapter Two - I need a miracle

Ron and Hermione walked until they were shoved into a small cell with little to no room at all. Lucius locked the cell door and walked away, Draco not far behind. Ron crawled over to Hermione and gripped her hand in a comforting way.

''Are you alright?'' He asked her softly. Hermione sniffled and wiped away a tear.

''I'm scared, Ron.'' She answered. Ron hugged her gently while still holding her hand.

''I know, 'Mione. I am too.'' He replied. Hermione sniffled again.

''What do you think they want with us?'' She wondered. Ron knew exactly what they wanted with them, but he didn't want to scare Hermione even more.

''I don't know.'' She wiped away several tears this time and rested her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron hated seeing her like this. He was now determined to protect her, even if it risked his life.

Luna ducked behind a wall that was suprisingly still standing. She waited until she was sure the spells being shot at her had stopped. She had fresh blood running down her leg, but that would have to wait. She stood up shakily and began to run when a Death Eater started shooting spells at her once more. Her blonde hair was swaying in the breeze as she dodged spells and curses. This almost reminded her of that time in the Department of Mysteries with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. Spells being shot but failing to hit. She gasped in horror as a blue beam streamed past her and hit the wall in front of her, causing it to collaspe to the ground in pieces. She turned around to see a group of Death Eaters surrounding her. She was trapped. She tried to back away but the closest Death Eater grabbed her by the sleeve.

''You're one of Potter's friends, right?'' He snarled. Luna wanted to lie and say she wasn't but she wasn't one to lie. She reluctantly nodded. The Death Eater grinned in sucess. He shoved her towards a different member of the group.

''Put her with Weasley and Granger.'' He ordered.

Ron held Hermione's head in his lap and watched as his girlfriend fought a dreamless sleep. He had a feeling this is how it would end. Sure, Harry had survived Voldemort countless times before but he wasn't that strong. He would have to crumble eventually. Ron knew they'd obviously wanted him and Hermione because they were Harry's best friends. He knew that they felt if one member of the trio should die, then all of them should. And that's what he was scared of. Not for himself, but for Hermione. She was the girl, so they would more than likely go after her first. He couldn't let that happen. He'd just had to see his best mate's dead body hanging limply from a teacher's arms. He didn't want to watch his girlfriend be killed. He crawled away from Hermione when he heard footsteps approaching. He was shocked when Luna was tossed roughly to the ground of the cell. She glared at the Death Eater before he kicked her hard and walked off, locking the cell again.

''Luna? Are you alright?'' Ron asked. Luna nodded. Her glance moved towards Hermione.

''Is she...?'' She asked.

''Just sleeping.'' Ron replied. Luna nodded in approval and decided to make herself comfy, since they would obviously be there for a while.

''I really thought Harry would make it.'' Luna said sadly. Ron looked up at her.

''I wish he had. Just seeing him in Hagrid's arms like that...'' Ron's voice trailed off as he relived the memory over and over again. He layed down on the ground.

''I think I'm going to try to get some sleep. I'm exhuasted from the battle.'' He said to Luna. She nodded and lay down too.

''Sleep does sound pretty good right now.'' She said in her usual dreamy voice. Within minutes, all three friends were asleep, awaiting what would come to them.


End file.
